Milo in Space
"Milo in Space" is the thirty-sixth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. The Octalians return to abduct Milo, this time coming with an entire fleet of spaceships to ensure Milo will arrive safely on Octalia. Back on Earth, Melissa, Zack, Doofenshmirtz, Dakota, Cavendish, Cavenpuss, and even Perry try repairing the crashed spaceship and chasing after the Octalians. Plot At the O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters, Major Monogram and Carl find an alien armada, but head home for the night and contact Perry the Platypus to stop the ships. Back at the Octalian Ship, Cavendish repeats his warning and Milo is abducted despite his friends' best efforts. They question why the aliens need Milo in the first place. In the ship, Cavendish and Dakota make up along with Doof and Perry, who reveals to have given his earnings to help Doof become Professor Time. Meanwhile, the Octalians are hesitating to bring Milo aboard due to Murphy's Law, but since they have back up ships to move to after one ship is destroyed, Octalians do so anyway. Milo is annoyed that they abducted him without permission but is mesmerized by space. Meanwhile, Milo's friends try to figure out how to fix the ship when Cavendish reveals that it needs a part to fly that is currently missing. Dakota realizes that it's the Alien Carburetor he found as he and Doof were collecting the trash. When Dakota found it in his van, Cavendish touches it and loses his bones. In space, Milo tries to get Octalians to explain why they abducted him but fails to do so. He falls into the shaft above the engine, and, due to Murphy's Law, the engine is destroyed and everyone has to evacuate the ship. However, all ships are destroyed within minutes of Milo getting onto them. Everybody has to fly away on the only ship that's left. Back on Earth, Milo's friends throw the carburetor to each other to get it in its place. Cavenpuss gets the ship airborne and they head to space. Back with Milo and the Octalians, the last ship starts to fall apart and aliens help Milo to fix it. They tell Milo they need his help to fix a phenomenon destroying their home planet. A hole is formed in the side of the ship and everyone braces for the worst. Meanwhile, Milo's friends find a debris trail and follow it. Melissa hopes Milo is safe. Seconds later, they see him floating in the vacuum of space without a spacesuit. "To Be Continued" appears on the screen. Transcript Songs *I'm a Catastrophe *Abomination (songlet) Gallery Videos TBA Trivia *Seventh episode to feature Milo's name in the title ("Going the Extra Milo", "Missing Milo", "World Without Milo", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", "Milo's Shadow", "Milo's World"). *First episode to include the word "space". *This episode reveals that the reason why the Octalians need Milo is because they need his help to stop a mysterious phenomenon that is destroying their home planet. *As of this episode, Doof and Perry, as well as Cavendish and Dakota, are friends again. *This is the third time that Milo's Backpack is shown to be out of supplies. *This episode provides us with confirmation that the ''Phineas and Ferb'' episode, "O.W.C.A. Files", is not canon in the Phineas and Ferb/''Milo Murphy's Law'' Universe. This is because Doof tells Perry "I don't really know where you live". Which he would if "O.W.C.A. Files" was canon because in that episode he finds out where Perry lives right after the Phineas and Ferb series. Errors * In the final scene, Milo is shown floating in vacuum, trying to hold his breath... which is exactly the wrong thing to do, because pressure in lungs, not compensated by external air pressure, would cause MUCH more severe short-term damage than vacuum itself. It is more sensible to exhale, thus equalizing pressure outside and inside the body. Milo being Milo, and crazy-prepared as he is, should know that. ** However, this was addressed in the next episode, as it was pointed out by Doofenshmirtz that Milo shouldn't have survived it, and then it was revealed that it's actually Loab shapeshifed as Milo, who explains that Octalians are immune to the vacuum space as long as they hold their breath and shapeshift. * OWCA's radars were able to pick up the signal from the Octalians' six ships, but PIG wasn't able to pick up a single Octalian ship. ** However, since OWCA had not taken action with the previous Octalian ship, it is probable that even they had not been able to pick it up at that time; it is therefore possible that the larger number of ships allowed OWCA to identify their signal. * In the last episode, Diogee was not with Milo, Melissa, Zack, Dakota, Doof, and Cavenpuss when they entered the Octalian ship. But Diogee suddenly appears in the ship at the beginning of this episode. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym's headquarters is seen for the first time in Milo Murphy's Law after appearing numerous times in Phineas and Ferb. Continuity * Perry is seen using the same grappling hook he used in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". * Carl is seen wearing the same glasses from "The Ticking Clock". * Carl and Monogram are seen with the same phones they were seen within "Agee Ientee Diogee". * This episode provides us with confirmation that the ''Phineas and Ferb'' episode, "O.W.C.A. Files". Is not canon in the Phineas and Ferb/''Milo Murphy's Law'' Universe, also known as the "Dwampyverse" to fans. This is proven by the fact that Doof tells Perry "I don't really know where you live", however in "O.W.C.A. Files", an episode that is supposed to take place right after the Phineas and Ferb series, Doof goes with Perry to the Flynn-Fletcher's Residence. International Airings * Scandinavia: June 14, 2019 * Russia: June 19, 2019 * Poland: July 11, 2019 * Japan: September 8, 2019 * Southeast Asia: September 28, 2019 Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *Perry the Platypus *Diogee *Cavenpuss *The Octalians **Alien Commander **Loab **Khone **Alien Pilot *Francis Monogram *Carl Karl Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:M Category:Article stubs